Chad loves Love
by octoberXloveXchan
Summary: ChadxOC This is the sequel to Chad wants Love. So if you haven't read that, you will be confused with the story line. As promised this story has full lemons. Chad and Love are happy in love, as an old foe comes back for revenge.  o   plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. so this is the sequal to Chad wants Love. If you haven't read my first story then you will be confused reading this one. So if you haven't read Chad wants Love, then go read that first. =^w^= On with the story! P.S. as promised... this story has the full lemons. X)**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

"Tora! the movie is starting!"

"I'm coming"

Chad rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth. Chad and Love have been together for 2 months and the still haven't had sex. When they first confessed their love for each other it was the beginning of final exams. They were both studying like crazy. Now that finals are over and they both passed with flying colors, they were relaxing with a movie. Chad left the bathroom and grabbed a shirt out of his drawer in Love's dresser. Chad spent most of his time at Love's house and alot of his things were there. He only went home to sleep on school days.

"What are we watching?"

"Sweeney Todd."

"Cool."

Love turned off the lights and snuggled next to Chad. Chad wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Love smiled and pecked his lips. Chad stared into her eyes and slowly bent down for a kiss. Love stopped him.

"What about the movie?"

"Forget the movie."

He kissed her hard. He quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth. Love moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Chad traveled down her neck kissing and biting. He paused and pulled off her tank top. Chad kissed the tops of her breasts while he slid off her pajama bottoms and panties. Love sat up and pulled off Chad's shirt. She leaned forward and licked his nipple making him moan. Chad reached behind Love and fumbled with her bra hooks. Chad got frustrated because his big hands couldn't unclasp the tiny hooks. Love giggled at his impatience and unhooked her bra. Chad stood and scooped Love up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He stood there staring at her in her naked beauty. He loved to stare at her when she was naked. He loved her smooth chocolate skin. He loved her long legs and big full breasts. He loved her small chocolate nipples. He loved her big brown eyes and full pink lips. Chad started to feel pain in his member as he stared at her. He took off his boxers slowly and his erection jumped out. Love sat up and reached for it. Chad stopped her making her pout. Chad chuckled.

"Be patient. I want you to cum first."

"Ok." Love whined.

Chad smiled and gently pushed her down on the bed. He started licking and sucking her nipples, going back and forth licking one before sucking the other. Love moaned and wiggled beneath him. Chad continued licking her sensitive nipples and brought his hand down to her opening. She was dripping wet. Chad and Love have only pleased each other 3 times since being together, and they haven't gone all the way yet. Having only pleased Love with his mouth, Chad wanted to try something new tonight. He rubbed her wetness over her clit in circular motions. "Mmmm Tora. that feels so good." Chad started rubbing faster as he sucked her nipples. Then without warning he plunged his middle finger into her. Love gasped loudly and tensed up. Chad was shocked. Not only was Love EXETREMELY tight, she was really _really_ HOT.

"Love, I thought you weren't a virgin?"

"I'm not."

"But your so...tight." He wiggled his thick finger around inside of her. Love winced. She wasn't in pain, she was just uncomfortable.

"Tora...how many fingers do you have inside of me?"

"One."

"Oh."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Keep going."

Chad kissed her mouth as he slid his finger in and out of her. He kissed and nibbled her neck and she relaxed a little. By the time he got back to licking her nipples she was moaning loudly. Chad kissed down her body and licked her clit. "Tora." she whispered. Chad started sucking on Love's clit and moving his finger deeper and faster. Then he hit something that made Love buck up off of the bed.

"What was that!"

"Your g-spot."

"Do that again!"

Chad pushed in and out of her until he found her g-spot again. "Ahhhh" Love moaned loudly. Chad smiled as he quickly hit her g-spot over and over. "Oh god! Tora!" Chad resumed assulting her clit with his tongue as he hit her spot. " Oh god! Oh god! Oh gooooooooooood!" Chad didn't stop licking as Love came hard. Love tried to catch her breath as her legs twitched. Chad removed his finger and looked at his hand. It was completely drenched in Love's juices. One thing Chad noticed about Love in their past sexual encounters, was that she got really really wet. Chad laid down next to Love waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Tora."

"Hmm?"

"We should get condoms soon."

"Ah."

Love got up and kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Come here." Chad got up and sat at the edge of the bed infront of her. Love took him into her mouth. "Mmmm." Chad groaned. Love got a steady rhythm as she slobbed his pole. Chad threw his head back and gripped the sheets. Love took him out of her mouth. Chad looked down at her confused with lust in his eyes. "Relax baby. I wanna try something new too." Chad raised an eyebrow at her. Love leaned forward and put his erection between her breasts. Chad gasped. She slid his member between her breasts and put the head into her hot mouth. "Dios mio." Love swirled her tongue around the nerves on Chad's erection causing him to involuntarily buck his hips. Chad was in heaven. This was only the 3rd time he'd had oral sex (all 3 times from Love.) and everytime he got it, was better than the last. Chad looked down at love and watched as her large breasts bounced up and down around his member feeling close to climaxing as her full lips bobbed up and down on his cock and her tongue danced on all the right places. "Love. Stop." Everytime they had done this, Chad told her to stop before he came in her mouth, and everytime she ignored him. "Love stop! stop! stop! st-ahhhhhh!" He exploded into her mouth. Love sucked out every last drop and let Chad's softening erection slip out of her mouth and out from between her breasts. Love looked up at Chad with her puppy dog eyes and her cheeks puffed out like a hamster filled with Chad's seed. "Spit it out Love." Love opened her mouth and let his sperm spill out onto her breasts. "Oh my god." Chad whispered as he got hard again. "Let's get you cleaned up." Chad led Love to the bathroom and filled the tub. He carefully wiped his sperm off her breasts and mouth before climbing into the tub and straddling her on his lap. He leaned back in the tub and Love layed on his chest. He loved taking baths with her, it was so relaxing. Love sighed and started to drift off.

"Love."

"Hmm?"

"I'll get condoms first thing tomorrow."

"Ok." Love smiled.

XxX

Chad stood in the aisle of the pharmacy with his face bright red from embarressment. He scanned the boxes until he found the one he was looking for. "Ultra Thin Magnum Condoms." Chad grabbed two 12 pack boxes and made his way to the register. The line was long and Chad waited patiently.

"Hey Chad!" _Oh no!_ Chad thought to himself. There was Ichigo with his little sisters.

"Hi Ichigo."

"What'cha doing here?"

"Uh nothing."

"Nothing? Then why are you on line?" Ichigo glanced at the boxes in Chad's hands.

"Karin, Yuzu wait for me outside."

"Ok." They said in unison.

"So...keepin it safe I see." Ichigo said as he tried not to laugh.

"Uhh...yeah" Chad turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hahahahaha! Jeez Chad! Why do you look so nervous? There just condoms!"

"Shhhh! Ichigo keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry! I just couldn't help it. You look so funny."

"Ichigo let's go! Your gonna make us late for school!" Karin yelled from the door.

"Well see ya at school Chad."

Chad got to the register and paid for the condoms while politely rejecting the cashiers advances.

XxX

Chad got to school and put the condoms in his locker. He closed his locker and was startled to see love standing there. He gasped.

"Sorry" She smiled.

"It's ok."

"Here's your breakfast." She handed him a tupperware of pancakes and sausages.

"Thank you." He kissed her lips. Just as he kissed her, his ex Sakura walked by. She saw him kiss Love and her face turned bright red in anger. "Asshole." she mumbled. Chad sighed. Love didn't notice.

"Tora?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get the...you know?"

"Yes."

"Great! So...after school?"

"I have band practice." Love pouted.

"But as soon as I'm done i'll come straight over."

"Ok! Now let's go sit down so you can eat your breakfast."

"Ah"

XxX

Sakura stormed onto the roof fuming mad.

"Stupid skank! Who does she think she is stealing my man! I mean sure I broke up with him...but I still wanna fuck every now and then!"

"I could help with that." She spun around at the voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Akito."

"Well what do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled mischieviously.

"I just wanted to know who pissed a pretty little thing like you off."

"My stupid ex Chad and his stupid new girlfriend!"

"Chad you say?" Akito thought back to 3 months ago, where on this very rooftop Chad beat him to a pulp and called the cops on him. He just got back from jail a week ago.

"Big spanish guy?"

"Yeah."

"And his girlfriend...is she a black chick with huge tits?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. How about I help you get rid of her"

"What's in it for you?" Akito ran his hand up her skirt.

"Oh, I could think of something." Sakura thought about it for a second.

"Ok. I'll fuck you and you'll help me get rid of that bitch."

"You got yourself a deal little lady." He smirked and yanked her down to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I like it rough." He climbed on top of her and ripped her panties off. Laughing evily.

_I'm gonna get you Chad. Your gonna pay big time. _He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner but I had to work :P**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

After band practice...

Chad got to Love's house and heard music playing before he opened the door. He opened the door and started getting hard when he saw Love. Chad has a big weak spot for cute things, and he was having a cute over load at the moment. There was Love playing Dance Dance Revolution to some J-pop song. She had on boy short panties, a tee shirt that was so small it squeezed her breasts and her entire midsection was showing. She had her hair in pigtails on the sides of her head. Chad stared at her as she jumped up and down on the arrows, her breasts bouncing around. Love finished the song and saw Chad standing there.

"Hey baby when did you get here?" Chad took 4 long strides to her and kissed her passionately.

"Tora." she whimpered.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll get started ok?"

"Ok Tora."

Chad quickly showered and left the bathroom in just a towel. Love was sitting on the bed naked. Chad walked over to his book bag and grabbed the boxes of condoms.

"2 boxes?"

"I didn't want to run out."Chad put the condoms on the bedside table and dropped his towel. Love quickly took him into her mouth. Chad hissed at the sensation.

"Love wait."

"Why?" she whined.

"I want to do something." Chad laid down on the bed.

"Sit on my face."

"Huh?"

"I want to do 69."

"Oh. Ok." Love smiled as she got excited. Love straddled Chad's face and started sucking his huge pole. They were both exetremely turned on from tasting each other. Chad was licking Love's clit without mercy, she came quickly. "Mmmm Mmmm" Her loud moans were muffled by Chad's huge cock. As Love came her muscles relaxed and Chad's cock disappeared down her throat. Chad couldn't take the new sensation from Love's hot throat and the vibrations from her moaning. He came hard bucking his hips and shooting his cum down her throat. Since Chad was so deep in her throat, Love had to swallow his seed to keep from choking. Chad sat up and put Love on her hands and knees.

"Tora what are you doing? I want you inside me now."

"I don't want to hurt you, so I'm gonna stretch you first ok?"

"Ok."

Chad slipped his thick finger into her soaking opening. "Mmmm" he searched around until he found her G-spot, and he hit it hard over and over until he brought Love to her second climax.

"Yes... yes... yes... Ahhhh! T-Tora I want it now."

"Not yet."

He slipped another finger into her and hit her G-spot until she came. "Tooraaaa!" Feeling pain in his member, Chad decided now was the time.

"Lay down Love." She did as she was told. Chad opened the condoms and carefully put one on. He climbed on top of her and placed his erection at her entrance.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tora."

He kissed her gently and pushed in quickly. Love gasped loudly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." She lied.

"Your lying. We should stop."

"No! I just need to adjust. Your so big and... it's been awhile."

"Ok."

Chad tried to keep his composure. All he wanted to do was ram into her. She was so tight it was squeezing him and, she was so HOT down there. His past girlfriends had been warm, but it felt like Love was burning him. Chad kissed her to distract himself. Their tongues danced for a few minutes until Love started to move her hips beneath him. Chad knew what she wanted and slowly started to move in and out of her. He kissed and nibbled her neck as he gently pumped into her. He was holding back a lot, being extra careful so he wouldn't hurt her. Taking his time was killing him, but he didn't want to lose control and hurt Love.

"Tora stop." Chad quickly pulled out and looked at Love.

"I hurt you."

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. I didn't want you to stop because I was hurt, I wanted you to stop because your not letting go."

"Love I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not fragile, so stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

"Love..."

"Trust me. I can handle it. Now let's try again."

Chad thrust back into her and moved a little faster than before. Having sex with Love felt amazing, and he started to loosen up. "Mmmm yes Tora... right there." Since Chad's cock was so huge, He hit Love's G-spot with every thrust.

"T-T-Toooooorrrrraaaaa!" She came hard and squeezed Chad's member in the process. That's when Chad lost control. He rammed into her full force making her gasp. He pounded into her hard and rough. Her tight hole felt so good that he couldn't help it. Chad was in his own world, and all he could feel was immense pleasure. He bit Love's neck leaving a deep purple mark. Love got wetter every time he thrust into her, and she was close to coming again. Chad hooked his elbows under Love's knees and lifted her legs into the air. The new position allowed him to penetrate her to the hilt. "Gaaaaahh!mmmm!" Love came, squeezing tighter than before. Chad growled and pounded faster. Chad was breathing heavily and growling as he thrust harder and deeper. He buried his face into Love's neck and growled loudly as he filled the condom wit his seed. He continued to pound into her as he came, sending Love over the edge again. "Ahhh!" Love cried out, half moan half scream. Her sixth orgasm of the night was the most powerful and tears spilled out of her eyes. Chad stayed still as he calmed down. He tried to catch his breath with his face still buried in Love's neck. His legs twitched involuntarily every few moments. Chad was happy. He never let go during sex until now and he felt fully satisfied. His body went cold as he felt wetness on his cheek. He lifted his head and saw Love crying. His heartbeat accelerated in fear, he pulled out of her quickly.

"Oh god no. Love! Love I'm so sorry I hurt you. What's wrong with me? I never should ha-" Love cut him off with a tender kiss.

"Love?"

"Tora I'm not crying because you hurt me. I'm crying because it felt so good. I couldn't help it they just spilled out. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Your not hurt?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

Chad breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Love. He immediately got hard again. He removed the used condom and put on a new one He kissed her forehead and thrust into her again... They made love 4 times that night. They finally fell asleep around 3am, both of them fully satisfied.

XxX

The next day at Sakura's house...

"Ahhh yes! i'm so close!" Akito pulled out of Sakura.

"Noooo! What are you doing? I was about to cum!"

"You wanna cum?" Sakura gave him a look that said duh!

"Why don't you suck it for me? Then maybe I'll think about letting you cum." He smirked. Wanting her release, she started sucking him.

"Yeah that's it bitch." He threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled hard. _This guy is such an asshole_ she thought. Then without warning, he shoved himself deeper down her throat and came making her gag and cough.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled.

"Ahahaha! Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault your throat is tighter than your pussy." Sakura fumed. She was already tired of this guy.

"I've held up my part of the agreement multiple times. When are you gonna hold up your part?"

"Soon. I already have a plan."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I just need you to write a note in Chad's handwriting, and pay him a little visit. I'll take care of the rest. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just do as I say and you'll have the big guy all to yourself again." _What's left of him_ he thought. Akito dressed and headed for the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to let me cum?"

"Why? I already got mine. Why don't you try a baseball bat? That should be enough for a loosey goose like you. Ahahaha!" He left and slammed the door.

"ASSHOLE!"

**Yay chapter 2 is up! I'll try to upload chapter 3 sooner. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love woke up in Chad's arms. She was very content. She gently kissed Chad's cheek. His eyes fluttered open. "Good Morning." Chad said as he squeezed her tight. "Good morning." They stared into each others eyes and smiled. Love unwound Chad's arms and slipped out from under the covers, sitting up. Chad stared at her nakedness with lust in his eyes. "Down boy" Love laughed. "Let me freshen up first." Love stood up and quickly fell back down to the bed. "Gahhh!"

"Love! what's wrong?" Chad asked as he sat up.

"My legs...they're really sore." She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I liked what we did to make them sore." Chad smiled and scooped Love up carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. "Thank you" He set her down and gave her some privacy. A few minutes later she opened the door.

"Wanna join me for a shower?"

"Of course. Why don't you start the water."

"Ok"

Love started the shower while Chad grabbed a condom. Chad went into the bathroom and climbed in the shower with Love. He put the condom in the shower caddy and pulled her body to his kissing her. His erection poked her in the stomach.

"Tora"

"Hmmm?" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Are you starting trouble?"

"Yes."

He pushed her against the shower wall, and kissed down her stomach. Dropping down to his knees, he grabbed one of Love's legs and put it over his shoulder. He licked and sucked her clit making her scream out. He gripped her body tight and lifted her other leg over his shoulder. Having full access, he plunged his tongue deep inside of her. "Ahhh! Tora!" He continued to pump his tongue in and out of her, stopping every few moments to suck on her clit. Love ran her fingers through Chad's curly Locks and arched her back. The water was a little too hot but she didn't care. Chad was driving her crazy, making her pant and moan loudly. "Tora, oh god Tora! I...I...ahhhh!" Chad lapped up all her juices as she came. He carefully set her down and stood up, grabbing the condom out of the shower caddy. He put it on and lifted her up, hooking his elbows under her knees. He set her over his member and impaled her on it. Love moaned loudly, Chad groaned. He lifted her up again and let her fall back down. He did that repeatedly until Love came. "Oh...my...gooooood!" She dug her nails into his back and hugged him tight. Chad pulled out and put her back on her feet. Her legs started to give way and Chad quickly held her up.

"What about you?"

"I just wanted to please you. Besides the water will turn cold soon." He pecked her lips then soaped up her luffa and washed her body, smiling to himself when she shivered as he washed her 'cookie'. He rinsed her off and washed himself just as the water started to run cold. They got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Man, I'm hungry. You wanna go out for breakfast Tora?"

"Ah"

Love smiled and gave Chad a deep kiss, making him hard.

"If were going outside, you have to stop doing that." Chad sighed.

Love smiled. "Ok Tora" She giggled.

XxX

Akito walked down the street looking for something to do. He already visited his friends to let them in on his little revenge plot. They agreed to help him. He turned the next corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Chad and Love walking hand in hand, looking all lovey dovey and shit. He hid behind a car and watched them enter a maid cafe. "Your gonna get it Chad. Then i'll have your little girlfriend all to myself." He smirked evilly.

XxX

"Where is Love and Chad?"

"I don't know Rukia. Those love birds have been together since friday."

"Didn't you see Chad this weekend?"

"No he was with Love." Ichigo sighed. "Maybe it's time for me to get a girlfriend." Orihime looked up and blushed.

"Yeah right! Like anyone in their right mind would date you!"

"Watch it Kuchiki!" Chad and Love walked onto the roof top holding hands.

"Hi everybody!" Love said.

"Where have you two been all weekend?" Rukia asked. Chad blushed. Love stared at her shoes. Ichigo smirked knowing full well what they had been doing all weekend.

"None of your business nosy."

"What! Screw you Ichigo! I'm not nosy."

"Your the nosiest person in all of Karakura." Rukia threw an empty juice box at Ichigo, he dodged. Chad and Love sat down and started to eat their lunch. Silently thanking Ichigo for the distraction.

XxX

It was the end of the day and gym class was starting soon. Love was the last person left in the locker room. Finally squeezing her breasts into her shirt, she made her way to the exit.

"He doesn't love you." Love spun around at the voice. She saw Sakura standing there giving her the evil eye.

"Excuse me?"

"Chad doesn't love you."

"Says who?"

"Says me! He may be with you now, but he only wants you for sex."

"Yasutora is not like that."

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm telling you, Chad's a real dog. And your just _**one**_ of his bitches."

"Whatever." Love left the locker room in a huff. Chad noticed Love was upset during warm up exercises, and she didn't say anything during track. He jogged slowly until she caught up to him.

"What's wrong Love?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie." Love looked at him unsure of herself. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Yasutora... You would never cheat on me right?"

"Never"

"Ok"

"What made you ask that?"

"Nothing, im just being silly." She smiled.

"I'm gonna be home a little late today, so you can chill at my place til I get back if you want."

"Actually, I did wanna go to Ichigo's house today."

"Ok, I won't be home until 7 o' clock."

"Alright, I'll leave Ichigo's around 6:45."

"Ok baby." A guy next to them ran past and out of the door.

"What's his problem?" Love said. Chad shrugged.

XxX

Hojo ran out of the gym and onto the rooftop.

"Akito!"

"What?"

"I've got some information for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. The american girl won't be home until 7, and the big guy will be out until he meets her there at that time. This is the perfect timing for your plan"

"Thanks Hojo! This IS perfect timing. Tell that slut Sakura to get her ass up here."

"Sure man." Akito smiled to himself as he waited for Sakura.

"I'm here! " She yelled with an annoyed look on her face.

"Take out a pen and paper." She did as she was told.

"Now in Chad's handwriting, copy everything I say." Sakura wrote the note and smiled.

"All done."

"Good. Now show me where he lives."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really really sorry it took so long for me to update. I recently moved from NYC to South Carolina, and I was too busy with the move to post. But, now I'm all settled and I can continue with the story.

Sakura took Akito to Chad's house, and he picked the lock.

" Alright Sakura, give me the note. I'm gonna put this on Love's door, when she reads it and comes here, I want you to answer the door and tell her that Chad just fucked you. Got it?"

"Got it." She smiled.

"Make it look good."

"No problem."

Akito went to Love's house and taped the note to the door. He called Taka, Hojo, and Jun. They met at their hangout, an abandoned factory not too far from the school.

"So what's the plan?" Hojo asked.

" I want you and Taka to wait outside of Chad's house. Here's the address. When you see Love leave, I want you to grab her and bring her here."

"Alright"

Akito took out a pen and paper.

"Jun. Take this note and put it on Love's door after you see her leave her house."

"Got it."

"This is gonna be perfect." He smiled.

XxX

Afterschool Chad and Love gave each other a kiss and went their separate ways. Chad went to Ichigo's and Love went to run errands.

Love got home at 6:45. She got to her apartment door and saw a note that said…_Hey sweetie pie, come to my place, I have a special surprise for you. Love, Chad._

"When did he start calling me sweetie pie? And why did he sign his name Chad? Oh well."

Love went to Chad's house and knocked on the door. Sakura jumped up and turned on his shower. Then she took off all her clothes and wrapped herself in a sheet. She answered the door with a cocky grin. Love's face dropped.

"Oh hey Love. Chad's in the shower right now. He got really sweaty from all the wild sex we just had. You want me to give him a message?"

Love turned away and ran. She had no clue where she was going. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she ran. _How could he? He promised! I love him and he hurt me. Why is this happening to me again?_

Love tripped and fell to her knees. She stayed there and sobbed, then out of nowhere she felt a knife to her throat and a hand over her mouth.

"Scream, and your dead. Got it?" Love nodded.

"Let's go. An old friend wants to see ya."

XxX

Jun saw Love leave, so he went to her apartment door and replaced the note with the one Akito gave him. Just as he put it up, Chad was coming up the first staircase. Jun took off down the second staircase. Chad got to the door and saw the note. His heart dropped in fear as he read the note. _We have your girlfriend. If you want her unharmed, come to the abandoned factory near the school. Bring any cops and we'll take turns having FUN with her. Let's see if you can get the upper hand this time._

Chad ran to a payphone and made a quick call. Then he sprinted to the factory.

XxX

Hojo took Love to the factory and threw her on the floor.

"Alright we got her!" He called out to Akito. Love was scared and crying.

"I don't know what you want, but please don't hurt me." Hojo and Taka started laughing. Akito walked in with a scowl on his face. Love stared at him with shock and fear. The last time she saw Akito was 3 months ago when he tried to rape her on the school roof.

"Don't hurt you? Hmmph. You didn't give a fuck when your freakazoid boyfriend hurt me! Did ya!"

He kicked her in the stomach Love doubled over in pain as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. He straddled her and ripped her shirt open.

"Please stop." Love screeched.

"Shaddup!" he yelled and back handed her. He turned to Hojo and Taka.

"Pass me that rope and get the fuck out."

"Where do you want us to go?"

"Go stand guard and tell me when that asshole gets here."

"Ok." They did as they were told. Akito tied Love's hands together and tied them to a pole, suspending her in the air. He stood in front of her and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I was in jail for 11 weeks because of you. Now you're gonna pay." He stopped choking her and she gasped in air. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed until screamed out in pain.

"You really are very sexy. So sad and helpless. It makes me want you even more. Kiss me."

"No." He slapped her in the mouth and forced his lips to hers. He tried to shove his tongue in her mouth, but she had her teeth locked shut. That made him angry. He pulled back and bit her neck hard drawing blood.

"Ahhh!" she cried in pain.

"Shaddup!"

He punched her in the eye and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing. Love couldn't breathe, she was starting to feel light headed. She opened her mouth in an attempt to breathe and he shoved his tongue into it, kissing her sloppily. Love cringed in disgust. He let go of her throat and she pulled in huge gasps of air.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Love stared at him as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Shhh don't cry. Why don't I make you feel better?" He licked the tears off her cheeks.

"Mmm so tasty." He licked the blood away from her neck and kissed the bite. He kissed down her neck and started sucking her breasts.

"Man you got some nice tits." He kissed and suckled them.

"Please stop." He looked at her and got angry.

"Why? Cuz I'm not your precious Chad? I make it look like he cheated on you, and you still want him!" Love stared in shock.

"H-he didn't cheat?"

"Pfft! Not that goody fucking two shoes." Love couldn't help smiling.

"He does love me."

"Too bad he won't get here in time to save you."

"What?" Love whispered. Akito ripped off her panties.

"Noooo! Stop!"

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!"

He choked her until she passed out.

XxX

Chad got to the factory fast. He saw Taka and Jun standing out front. He ran towards them.

"Hey! You showed up huh?" Chad punched Taka in the face knocking him out cold.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Jun yelped. Chad gave him an uppercut to the chin, sending him into unconsciousness. He ran into the factory franticly searching for Love. He walked through quietly, so that he wouldn't alert Love's kidnappers. _Who could have done this? _He thought. Just as he was about to go to the other side of the factory, he heard Love scream, "_Noooo! Stop!" _

"Love? Love!" He yelled desperately. He was so distracted trying to find her, that he didn't hear Hojo come up behind him. Hojo lifted a baseball bat high into the air and brought it down on Chad's head with a loud crack. Chad dropped to his knees. _No! NO! I have to save Love! _He thought.

"Love." Was all he could mumble before the darkness consumed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo Sorry it took so long. On with the story.

**this writing is chad's grandfather**

_this writing is chad's thoughts_

mijo - pronounced (mee-ho)

XxX

"Akito!"

"What!"

" I need some help."

"With what?"

"Well I knocked the big guy out, but i can't carry him by myself."

"You knocked him out?"

"Yup."

"Perfect." Akito stopped squeezing Love's breasts and helped drag Chad into the room. They got some rope and tied Chad to a chair.

"Alright now the real fun starts. Go outside with Taka and Jun."

"Alright man." Hojo went outside and saw Taka and Jun tied to a tree.

"What the fuck?"

"Psst! Hey!"

Hojo turned around and got a round house kick to the face. He passed out and was tied to the tree with his friends.

XxX

Akito stood in front of Chad and slapped his face.

"Hey wake up!" Chad jolted awake.

"Love? Love! Where is she?"

"Aww does little Chad wanna see his girlfriend?" Chad looked up at Akito.

"You! I should have known! Why aren't you in jail?"

"I was released asshole. Now I want a little payback."

"Where's Love?"

"Relax she's right here." Akito moved out of Chad's eyesight so he could see Love.

"Love!" Chad stared at his girlfriend in horror as he saw her black eye, busted lip, bruises on her neck, and her shirt ripped open.

"Love! Wake up Love! Wake up."

"She can't hear you she's a little sleepy. Ahahaha."

"You. Hurt. Love. I'll kill you!" Chad struggled against his ropes trying to break free.

"Good luck with that. Those ropes are unbreakable." Chad growled as he tried to break free. His face turned red in anger. _I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM. _He thought.

(**Calm down mijo**. _Abuelo? _) Chad stopped struggling and he closed his eyes. (_Am I going crazy?_ **No Yasutora your not going crazy**.) his grandfather chuckled. (_But your... _**Dead?**)he interupted.( **I'm in your heart mijo, for whenever you need me, which is now. You have to calm down Yasutora. You are so angry right now that you might actually kill him**. _He hurt Love. He is evil. you told me that I have these big fists to protect, and that's what I'm going to do. _**Do you want to kill him to protect Love? Or do you want to kill him for hurting her?**) Chad was silent in his mind. (**Exactly as I thought. You want to kill him for hurting her. Don't stoop to his level mijo. Don't do this for revenge. **_But I love her abuelo! When I see what he did to her... it hurts so bad and I want to hurt him. _**Two wrongs don't make a right Yasutora. Everything will be fine. He will get what is coming to him. What you need to do now is stay calm and talk to him. **_Talk to him! _**Buy some time trust me. **_Ok abuelo I trust you. _**Good mijo. everything will be fine.**)

"What the fuck are you doing? Helloooo? anybody home?" Chad opened his eyes and stared at Akito.

"What ya starin at freak?"

"Your a coward."

"What was that?"

" I said your a coward. You were too afraid to take me on yourself, so you had to hurt an innocent girl."

"Shut up!" Akito punched Chad in the mouth. Chad smirked.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Akito punched him again.

"Really is this all you've got? My best friend's kid sister hits harder than you" Akito was furious. _He's making fun of me! _Akito thought. _I'm in control here I'm always in control!_

" Ok tough guy. I know how to wipe that smirk off your fuckin' face." He walked over to Love and licked the tops of her breasts. Chad's smirk dropped immediately.

"I knew that would work. Not so cocky now are ya!"

"Keep your hands off her."

"I didn't touch her with my hand that was my tongue. Ahahaha." Chad's anger started to rise again. **Patience mijo. **Chad calmed slightly.

" Just as I said your a coward. Whay are you so obsessed with my girlfriend? Is that the only way you can get someone to have sex with you? by raping them!"

" Hey it's not my fault. If she had just let me squeeze her tits on the roof that day, none of this would have ever happened. This is her fault."

"Your pathetic."

"Oh really? Let me show you how pathetic I am." Akito lifted Love's skirt showing her pantyless bottom. Chad's eyes widened.

" I'm gonna have some fun with her."

"Noooo!" Chad struggled to break free. Akito unbuttoned his pants and grabbed Love's legs.

"STOP!" Akito glanced at Chad and smirked.

"This is gonna be gre-" Akito was cut off by a kick to the head, then a knee to his stomach. He doubled over with the wind knocked out of him. He then got a final kick to the forehead and passed out.

"Ichigo!"

"Sorry it took me so long."

"You were right on time." Ichigo untied Chad and grabbed Akito.

"I'm gonna tie him up outside with the others. I'll call the cops after I'm done.

"Ok." Chad untied Love and sat down on the chair. He took off his blazer and wrapped it around her as he pulled her into his lap and rocked her. He gently stroked her hair as his heart dropped with grief. Her bruises looked alot worse now that he was up close.

"Love." he whispered. "Love wake up." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Love."

"Tora?" Love whispered. Chad held back tears. Her voice was so hoarse and weak.

"Yes Love, I'm here now." Love cried and threw her arms around him.

"Shhh, I know. It's ok im here now."

"I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry Love. This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! I promised to keep you safe. I swore that no one would ever hurt you again. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to make it up to you"

" You don't have to make up anything to me. Your always there when I need you. Even before we started dating."

" I almost didn't make it in time..."

"But you did, and now were safe. I love you Yasutora."

"I love you too Love." They kissed each other gently.

"Hey Chad. The cops are here."

"Thank you Ichigo." Chad picked up Love and carried her to the ambulance. He told the cops everyhting that happened. Akito and his friends were arrested.

**The End. Sike! you didn't think akito and his friends would just get arrested and sakura would get off scot free did you? epilouge will be up in a few days. the end of the story will be all about karma. sorry it took so long. laterz! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOUGE :)

Three months later...

**Chad and Love**

Chad and Love laid in bed waiting to fall asleep.

"Love."

"Hmmm."

"I know we've only been dating for 5 months but, I...I..."

"What is it Tora?"

"I'm worried to death about you!"

"Why?"

"Ever since that monster kidnapped you, i've been on high alert. I'm always worried someone's gonna hurt you. Then I get worried about you hurting yourself. Do you have any idea how clumsy you are? I've never seen anyone trip on their own feet so much! and then you-"

"Tora! Calm down. There's no need to worry. I have you to protect me."

"Yes, but not all the time. Which is why...I think we should move in together." Love's eyes widened.

"Tora"

"So what do you say? Will you live with me?"

"Yes! yes! yes!" Love straddled Chad and kissed him deeply as she ground her hips into his.

"Love."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you starting trouble?" She looked at him with lust in her eyes as she pulled off her shirt.

"Yes I am." She smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat in the hospital room waiting impatiently. _Wish this fucking doctor would hurry up! I've got shit to do. _she thought.

"Miss Natsume?"

"Yes."

"We have your test results."

"Ok same as always, I'm all clean and I can go home right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What?"

"I'm sorry miss Natsume but you have a very bad case of ghonnorrea. Is there anyone you've had unprotected sex with?" Sakura saw his stupid face laughing in her head. AKITO!

"Well I just need some pills and i'll be fine right?"

"I'm afraid not. This is the worst case i've ever seen. It was already an aggressive strain of STD, but since it's gone untreated for so long, it's given you a horrible infection that's attacking your reproductive organs. You need to have surgery right away. The nurse will be in to take you to the operating room. Your going to be in recovery for quite a while." Sakura just sat there shocked. She didn't even notice when the doctor left the room.

"Why me?" She whispered.

**Akito and Friends**

Hojo, Taka, and Jun told the police that it was all Akito's idea and they got a shorter sentence. They each got 7 years in a minimum security prison for kidnapping and being accomplices to attempted rape. Akito got 15 years in a maximum security prison for kidnapping, aggravated assault, and attempted rape. Akito walked out of the prison hospital ward pissed off.

"Ghonnorrea! I wonder which one of those whores gave me that."

"Akito!"

"What!"

"Your being moved to a new cell pack your shit!"

"Aww man." Akito packed his things and was led to his new cell.

"I'm your new cell mate." Akito said pissed off.

"Don't fuck with me or i'll kick your ass."

"What's your name kid?"

"Akito."

"Well Akito i'm Aizen, and to be perfectly honest i'm more interested in your ass."

"What? Look i'm not gay!"

"Well that's too bad. I guess i'll just have all the fun." Akito swung at Aizen. He dodged and punched Akito in the temple stunning him. In one swift motion he had Akito on the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Don't please!" He begged.

"You don't want me! I've got ghonnorrea!"

"Ghonnorrea? Pfft! I had that when I was 14. Besides why would I care about that when i've got herpes. like i'm gonna let a sweet piece of ass like you go unbroken." He smirked.

"Please don't do this!"

"Shaddup!" Aizen entered him roughly.

"Ahhh! Akito sobbed.

"I said SHUT UP!" Aizen wrapped an arm around Akito's throat and squeezed until he passed out.

"Much better." Aizen laughed.

End :) Karma's a bitch lol. really sorry it took sooo long to finish. heads up i'm about to do a whole bunch of chadxoc one shots. so keep your eye out. :)


End file.
